


Castle of Kings

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Commish cache [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Feelings Realization, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, No Smut, Pregnancy, SHIELD, Starker, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Pregnancy, Twins, Weddings, i never write peter younger than 18 unless i state otherwise, my first published starker, no hate otherwise i will riot, peter's 19-20 in this, peter's a shithead, so none of that this is pedo/underage crap, sorta - Freeform, tony loves him for it, wow a sfw fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: SHIELD want to “manage” Tony after the events of Civil War. They want to do this by using some old legal loophole that’s still on the books but no one really remembers; in times of crisis, people of high value are required to marry and produce an heir.Tony has his own loophole to get himself out of being married off to some random desperate member of SHIELD.{{Starker Comm fill}}





	Castle of Kings

**Author's Note:**

> I help mod a Marvel Roleplay Server! It's pro all ships but is recently going through some changes so is still getting back on its feet.
> 
> It is 18+, so please don't join if you're not (you will be banned), but it is pro all ships :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Marvel RP server, come join the fun!](https://discord.gg/Kw8f89p)

Tony grits his teeth as he reads over the email he’d received only ten minutes or so ago. He should have seen this coming. After the whole mess of the Accords, he knew that he was going to have people breathing down his neck sooner rather than later. Hell, he already had people on his ass before things blew up in his face. Spectacularly of course, because everything always does when it involves one Tony Stark.

SHIELD had, of course, sent him a list of agents to help out with his current problem, the problem they had thrown him into of course. The superhero world, and by default, Earth itself was in a crisis over the recent past events. Mainly caused by himself, no matter how good his intentions had been. It didn’t matter, he was willing to take fault for what had happened. What he wasn’t willing to take was this bullshit SHIELD was throwing at him.

They had every intention to have Tony married due to his status. A person of high value was to marry and produce an heir as some form of management. It’s an old custom, something that no one really enforced anymore and therefore was left in the backs of the books where no one could remember it until the time called for it. This apparently, was one of those times.

Tony had no intention at all to follow along with SHIELD’s crap, but he also knew he really didn’t have a choice. He was obligated to follow along with their rules, lest he finds himself in more trouble than he’s already in. But he wasn’t going to just ‘eenie meenie miney mo’ this and choose some overeager person who’s only interested in the ‘job’ for bragging rights. In no world was Tony going to marry someone because he had to and not someone he actually _wanted_ to be with. Even though he had no plans to get married in the near future, maybe at all. But he _had_ to find someone to fill in the space that he’d be okay being stuck with forever in the hopes of escaping this mess as much as possible.

Because if he’s already engaged and planning a wedding they can’t exactly do anything to him and they can’t try forcing someone else onto him. Now, he just had to figure out who and preferably soon. And it’s like he somehow has a guardian angel watching over him, willing to help out when he hears the door to his workshop open. He lifts his gaze and everything freezes for him mentally for about ten seconds.

Peter pads into the room, hair a slight mess, looking like he hasn’t slept in weeks and has tried to make up for it with a ten-minute power nap and ten cups of coffee. He looks across the room and meets Tony’s gaze and raises a tired eyebrow at the wide-eyed look Tony’s giving him. He slowly moves over and God, even his clothes are rumpled like he slept in them and maybe he _did_. How is Tony meant to know?

“Everything okay?” He asks as he stops on the other side of the workbench Tony is sat at and leans over it, crossing his arms over the surface. Tony’s eyes flick down his chest, to where his body is obscured by the bench before he meets the teens gaze again.

“Do you want to get married?” He finds himself blurting out before he can even tell himself this is not at all the best way to go about this. Well, no going back now, he’ll wear his shame like a suit for the rest of his life. He holds his breath as Peter’s eyebrows raise further. It’s not like he’s in shock or thrown off, more like he’s surprised with the question.

“Was my name in our list or are you genuinely asking?” Peter asks. Tony fumbles uselessly over his words, unable to grasp what Peter’s getting at. How does Peter know about the list? Tony only just got the email. Peter smirks at his obvious confusion and taps the bench top, drawing Tony’s attention to it. There’s a letter sat on the bench, the one he’d gotten nearly a week ago when this whole nightmare had started. Tony’s eyes fall closed and he lets out a small groan. “You should clean up your lab a little. Especially when you have a nosy teenager hanging around.”

“How long have you know?”

“Long enough.” Peter lifts his hands and rests his head in his palms, offering Tony a flirty smile. “I’ll marry you, but only if you ask me right. Romance my ass off, Mr Stark.”

And with that Peter turns on his toes, heads over to another bench where he collects up some supplies that were the reason for him dropping in before he’s leaving the room. Tony stares at the space he had stood in, blinking slowly. He’s not sure what he was expecting, but Peter actually agreeing wasn’t really the first thought he’d had.

\- - -

Tony decides he’s going to make this a very public event. Just as an extra fuck you to SHIELD. There’s no way no one will catch wind of what’s happening if he takes Peter out somewhere nice and fancy for this.

He can’t say that he chose Peter just because the kid was _there_. He knows that Peter knows that as well, the little shit. Tony hadn’t acted on his feelings, there was no point to it. It was just -or at least he thought- going to end badly for the both of them. It felt weird to think that he wasn’t taking Peter out on a date you’d normally have at the beginning of a relationship. No, he was going to propose and that… was weird and scary but he wasn’t going to back down. Not like Peter hasn’t been extra joyful when he’s been around in the days leading up to it.

Tony takes him to the fanciest place he can find that won’t leave Peter feeling like it’s too much. Sure, Peter can play the sugar baby card well when he wants to, but Tony knows that he’s simpler than most. He has expensive taste, but it’s very particular. Good thing Tony knows what kind of particular he likes most.

The restaurant is definitely not something Peter would be able to afford from his own pocket, with a perfect outdoor setting for Tony’s proposal to take place. And Peter, of course, knows what’s happening, but that doesn’t stop him from acting like he’s actually blown away by anything. Tony treats it like it’s not overly planned though, for the audience he knows they have.

Peter looks stunning in the simple suit that Tony had gotten him for the night. Maybe it’s because Tony never sees him like this, dressed up so beautifully just for show. And Peter knows that he’s got people staring at him in envy, so he’s laying it on thick. Tony wonders if Peter’s really as in love as he’s acting to be, if maybe this isn’t all an act for the kid.

Peter’s resting his chin against his knuckles, looking out at the view of the setting sun from over the little garden set up for the outside eating area. There’s faint music playing, something soft that Tony doesn’t recognise but for most of the night, Peter’s hummed along to the songs that have played. The remains of his dessert in front of him, maybe he plans on finishing it, but Tony knows he has no intention of having the rest of his own.

Peter’s beautiful and Tony’s kicking himself at the thought that this could have happened sooner, that they could have had actual romantic dates leading up to the moment Tony finally proposed instead of this rushed event. But it didn’t matter, they were here now, and Tony was just hoping Peter wasn’t going to fuck with him and end up saying _no_. It’s the only reason he’s nervous. He knows Peter better, but his mind can’t help but wander.

Tony finally decides it’s now or never because if he waits any longer his own mind will get the better of him and he’ll talk himself out of it and then he’ll be fucked. He swallows and shifts forward in his seat, enough to catch Peter’s attention and his gaze turns to him. Tony offers him a small smile and Peter returns it, though his is a little slyer with the knowledge of what’s about to happen.

“So, I’ve been thinking about how to say this,”

“For all of four days.” Peter throws in. Tony rolls his eyes and pushes himself out of his seat and moves to stand in front of Peter.

“Yeah, and I’ve decided that I’m just gonna say it how it is.”

Tony pulls the little velvet box from his pocket and drops down to one knee. There’re the noticeable sounds of shock from some of the people around them who have obviously been watching them the whole time that they’ve been there. Peter chews his bottom lip to hold back his smile.

“Despite the circumstantiates that have led to this, I won’t say that I haven’t thought about us together before Peter. So, I’m hoping that you’ll do the honours of marrying me because it’s actually what you want.” Tony keeps his voice low so that their audience doesn’t hear what he actually says. Peter’s smile softens as Tony holds out the box and opens it up.

The ring is simple enough, a five-millimetre silver titanium ring with eighteen-carat gold in a strip down the centre of the band. Definitely to Peter’s taste. Peter shifts forward in his chair and looks the ring over like he was being critical of it.

“Yes, I will,” Peter says, chewing his bottom lip slightly. Tony’s not sure if he’s saying it as reassurance that he does actually want this or not, but Tony isn’t going to ask right now.

He returns Peter’s smile and pulls the ring from the box, holding his hand out to take Peter’s in his own. Tony had sized Peter’s finger, so he knew it was going to fit no matter what, and it slides on as easily as it should. Peter swallows audibly and leans forward slightly.

“You gonna kiss me?” He asks with a small smirk turning up the corner of his mouth. Tony leans up into Peter, his hand coming up to cup his jaw as he grants Peter just that. And it’s a little weird that their first kiss is after he’s proposed, but it is what it is. Some of their audience let out small cheers and applause and Tony feels Peter’s smile against his own lips.

Peter pulls back first, biting into his bottom lip again. “Let’s get out of here,”

And Tony’s stomach flips at the suggestion, but he simply nods and gets to his feet. He refuses to let his mind run away with the double meaning those words could but most likely _don’t_ have. He holds his hand out for Peter to take and they take their leave.

\- - -

Naturally, it becomes big news that Tony Stark is getting married. SHIELD have no choice but to step back and leave him be now. He’s engaged, the whole world at this point knows that, and so they can’t try and force some agent onto him. Everyone has one big question though; who the hell is this kid -a guy mind you- that Stark’s marrying? Eventually, people are able to pin him as Tony’s intern, Peter Parker, but they still have so many questions about who he is, why no one has seen them actively together before and why Tony has any interest in him at all. It’s less about the fact that Tony’s marrying a man, but the fact that no one can figure out who he is. It’s very amusing for them both.

Since Tony has given the ropes regarding the wedding over to Peter, he’s basically thrown from the planning party. Not that he’s that fussed. This isn’t for him after all. It’s for Peter since he sprung this on him so suddenly, Tony wants to make sure it’s at least the dream wedding Peter wants. He knows that whatever Peter chooses for them, he’ll love anyway. Because Peter was all he cared about, and Peter being happy was all he wants. So, no matter what Peter chooses, Tony will be up for it.

Pepper helps out with a lot of the planning, since organising a wedding is far from a one-person job. Tony will hear them discussing in passing, and by the sounds of what he’s pieced together, it’s going to probably be the wedding of the damn century. And he’s okay with that. Tony doesn’t even care if Peter is just being extra for the sake of it or if he genuinely wants this because it’s a dream come true. Either way, Tony isn’t about to complain.

He’s not surprised that when Peter tells him they’re going to visit the location, and Tony needs to come, that the three of them end up flying to _Italy_. Peter’s booked them a damn castle, in Fiesole. Castello di Vincigliata; and the way Peter proudly pronounces it when they arrive tells Tony he’s been reciting it for days. It’s a massive venue, obviously, and so in character for the situation that Tony finds he’d be disappointed if it was anything less. But it’s perfect, and also the only thing Tony knows about the wedding besides what he’s going to be wearing. But that’s okay too.

When the day arrives, they have all the guests, consisting of only the closest people in their lives -for once- flown out to the venue. It’s still a big enough event that the public catch whiff of it though, so they still have the news talking about it.

Tony’s barely nervous on the day. He knows he wants this, he knows that marrying Peter will never be a mistake. He’s only kicking himself that it took so long to realise that Peter was who he hadn’t wanted for probably far too long by now.

Seeing Peter walk down the aisle, it takes Tony’s breath away. He looks stunning, completely fucking gorgeous in a beautiful white, full-length dress with a decent train and gold accents. Tony’s never found him more beautiful than in that single moment, watching him take that walk toward him down the aisle, with his Aunt’s elbow locked in his own. The moment Peter’s standing before him, hands in his own, Tony knows that this will forever be the most important moment of his life.

Even Pepper’s voice as she begins the ceremony isn’t able to pull Tony’s eyes away from Peter’s. And if he spends the whole night staring at his now _husband_ , even when they’re apart, no one even mentions it once, nor minds.

\- - -

Three weeks ago, they had celebrated their one-year anniversary. It hadn’t been big, they’d had no intention of having many people around in the first place. But the fact that Peter was thirty-four weeks pregnant meant that they definitely didn’t want to be doing anything. And it was probably for the best since Peter was so uncomfortable that he’s just wanted to stay in bed the whole time. Tony didn’t even try getting him up at any point and had just doted on him the whole damn day.

And now, here they are, at the hospital. Tony was meant to be there, he’d promised Peter he’d be by his side throughout the whole process, and he’d kept that promise as much as he could. But only an hour into Peter being in labour and the doctor had stated a caesarean would be best, for Peter and the twins. Since it’s Peter’s first pregnancy and the fact that its _twins_ and Peter’s been on testosterone for most of his life, the doctor thinks it’ll be easier on them all. Tony isn’t about to argue with a professional when it comes to the life of his children and his husband.

Being stuck in the waiting room is driving him crazy. It’s been nearly two hours at this stage since he was told to sit and stay. He hasn’t because he’s been worried out of his mind. He’s gone wandering outside at least four times and can’t stop pacing. Another waiting family member has told him multiple times to stop because it was stressing _her_ out. Tony tried, but sitting still just meant that he has to fiddle with things he doesn’t have to fiddle with, resulting in him being more anxious. So, he continues to pace, unfortunately.

“Mr Stark?” A doctor suddenly calls out from behind him and Tony’s turning so fast that he nearly loses his balance. He meets the doctor’s eyes and instantly relaxes. There’re no signs of sorrow on his face. Tony walks up to him quickly, feelings his chest tighten. “If you’d like to follow me,”

Tony doesn’t even hesitate to do so. He feels like the doctor walks far too slow, and yet it feels like he completely blanks on the walk because suddenly he’s standing outside the door of Peter’s room. The doctor offers him a kind smile.

“There were a few complications with the birth, I’m sorry if the wait worried you. But everything went well, they’re all fine.” He offers before he reaches for a door handle and opens it, gesturing for Tony to head in. He pauses for a second before he takes in a quick breath and steps slowly into the room.

Peter’s head is tipped back on the propped-up pillow, and despite looking like crap, Tony can’t help thinking he looks beautiful. Tony moves to his side, drawing Peter’s tired gaze to him. Peter holds his hand out and Tony locks their fingers together instantly before he leans in to kiss the crown of Peter’s head.

“Hey sweetheart, you did it,” Tony whispers against his skin, feeling pride swell in his chest. Peter huffs out a chuckle before he tips his head back again and lets out a tired sigh.

“Sorry you couldn’t be there.”

“No, don’t be ridiculous.”

Peter chews his lip before he turns his gaze over to the bassinet on the other side of the bed. Tony follows his gaze, looking over to their babies. Peter squeezes Tony’s hand lightly before he drops his hold. “Go say hi to your son and daughter.”

Tony swallows, feeling his heart squeeze itself as he moves around to the other side of the bed. Wrapped tight in their little blankets, they look even smaller than Tony had thought they’d be. The boy is asleep, while the girl stares up at Tony with wide eyes. Tony doesn’t hesitate to carefully pick her up and cradle her against his chest. His other hand falls to rest lightly against his sons back.

“They’re gorgeous, Pete.”

“Perfect even.” Peter offers. Tony turns his head to look over to his husband. He returns Peter’s soft smile.

They hadn’t really talked names too much. They’d thrown around a few ideas, but ultimately, they knew that the right ones would come to them once they were born. Tony lowers his gaze to the twins again, looking back and forth between the two.

“Have you chosen names?” Tony asks.

“I have some ideas, but I wanna know what you’re thinking.”

“What about Ben?” Because Tony knows how much the man had meant to Peter, knows that he loved him more than any man to have ever been in his life, Tony included. And he was okay with that. Tony meets Peter’s gaze again.

“Maria and Benjamin Stark?” Peter offers, chewing his bottom lip. Tony’s heart pounds unevenly in his chest. He steps up to Peter and leans into him, cupping his cheek as he kisses him.

“You’re incredible,” Tony whispers. Peter chuckles softly and nuzzles his nose against Tony’s own. “I love you, Peter.”

“I love you too Tony, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
